Machi Moojoo
.]] Machi Moojoo is a minor character found in the Viva Piñata TV series. She doesn't like going to parties, after having a traumatic and humiliating experience getting rejected despite having full Candiosity due to getting stuck in the tube for the Cannoñata, and being laughed at for this by a crowd of nearby Piñatas. After being found by Fergy and Paulie, and after she tells her story of being humiliated, they group up with her for escaping Langston so they don't go into a party, and this group was called the "Cannon-nots". The group runs away from Langston, and they takes a baby disguise to run away from Langston. So the group then runs into a house. Paulie discovers that she is too big to hide properly in the hiding spot that she found, thus Paulie smashes her head into aa wall decoration to trick Langston. Believing that Machi is making it more difficult to hide, Fergy and Paulie decide that she should not be in the group anymore, and kick her out of the group by a majority vote of two. Machi wants to be put in the group again, and this is when she discovers that she can use her antlers as antennas for receiving and sending radio signals. Paulie uses her ability to his advantage to redirect Langston to a volcano in the edges of the map, so that he would look for them in the wrong location. She is then restored into the group, but she thinks she will get quickly kicked out again and asks Paulie and Fergy to make sure she is in the Cannon-nots group forever. Machi then receives a radio signal from Pecky Pudgeon saying to not fire any more piñatas to parties due to a huri-candy-cane. The antenna tower he uses to broadcast the signal gets knocked out by a lightning storm thus causing her to lose the signal. She then decides to Piñata Central to use her antlers to send a homing signal to the Balloon Blimp. Fergy and Paulie decide to resist this but she does it anyway, and manages to save Hudson Horstachio and Pecky Pudgeon. As a result, she gets offered to permanently be the director of Piñata Central Air Control by Langston, and she accepts this offer. Quotes *''Machi my name. It's a pleasure.'' *''I was so humiliated. Since then I can't bear to go anywhere near Piñata Central.'' *''Keep the breaks hothands. How do I know you won't just ditch me again?'' *''Oh no you don't! All for Moojoo and six for a dollar!'' *''Wow. I'll take it.'' Trivia * Machi's antlers, like other Moojoo characters in the TV series, are made of paper mache. In the games a Moojoo's antlers are made of a plastic material instead. * In the TV series, she is able to receive and send radio signals using her antlers as a Moojoo which is the evolution of the Doenut. This suggests that a piñata's abilities may transfer over to the evolved form, and/or that the descriptions found in the games can describe basic characteristics of the piñata species in the TV series. Gallery Machi Moojoo Face.jpg|A close up of Machi Moojoo's face. The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind.png|The title card for The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind. Machi Moojoo On Cannoñata.png|Machi, Fergy Fudgehog, and Paulie Pretztail climbing the Cannonatta tower. Machi Moojoo Running From Langston Lickatoad.png|Machi running away from Langston Lickatoad. Machi, Paulie, And Fergy Shouting Hurray.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy Fudgehog, and Paulie Pretztail facing towards the roof and shouting "Hurray!" Machi Carrying Paulie and Fergy Using Her Antlers.png|Machi Moojoo carrying Paulie and Fergy using her antlers. Paulie Complaining About Hudson Launched Into Parfait Storm.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy, and Paulie in the middle of a Parfait Storm. Machi Moojoo Standing Tall Holding Fergy And Paulie.png|Machi holding Fergy and Paulie in her arms. Paulie Using Machi's Antlers To Redirect Langston To Volcano On Far Side Of The Island.png|Paulie connecting his Piñatameter to Machi's antlers to receive a signal from Langston. Machi Moojoo Kicking Langston Lickatoad.png|Machi Moojoo kicking back Langston. Category:Characters Category:TV Series Minor Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series